Worlds Collide
by Starlight Maiden 1216
Summary: Here's the story of two families. The woman has three daughters. The man has three sons. What happens when this "happy family" forms and the siblings begin to fall in love with each other? Uh oh. Sorry parents. InuxKag MirxSan KohakuxRin NEW STORY!


**Worlds Collide**

Description - Here's the story of two families. The woman has three daughters. The man has three sons. What happens when this "happy family" forms and the siblings begin to fall in love with each other? Uh oh. Sorry parents.

InuYasha and Kagome - 18 (Seniors)  
Miroku and Sango - 16 (Sophomores)  
Kohaku and Rin - 12 (7th graders)

Rated T.

Story and plot by Starlight Maiden 1216.

Enjoy. :)

* * *

Chapter One  
Secrets Out

-**Higurashi Residence**-

"Re...Remarried?"

"That's right."

"To Mr. Tasho?"

"You guessed it!"

"But...Mom..."

Kagome stared down at the beige carpet as she contemplated this fact. They had only been dating for a couple months, and now they were engaged? It was too crazy to even consider.

"You've lost your mind!" Sango, the middle child, groaned, reading her sister's thoughts.

"I agree," Rin chimed in, nodding her head. "It's completely insane. When did he propose?"

Ms. Higurashi thought a moment. "Well, let's see. Last night at dinner. It was so romantic too, a candle light dinner with roses and then he got down on one knee and pulled out the ring. It was such a surprise, but a happy one at that! I was waiting til all you girls got home to announce the big news!"

Her three daughters seemed less then enthusiastic.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Sango glanced around, looking guilty. "I mean, Dad just died a couple years ago. Doesn't this seem a bit...sudden?"

Rin and Kagome nodded their agreement. It was way too sudden. But their mother simply laughed, then she sighed and had a meaningful look in her blue eyes.

"Girls, since your father died I've been nothing but...lonely. Then InuTaisho came into my life, and I was happy again. I was smiling. I can't think of a better way to live then by joining our lives and families as one."

"Yes, but--" Kagome stopped. _Families_?

"Is something wrong dear?" Her mother asked, tilting her head. "You look surprised."

"What do you mean by families? Isn't he living by himself?" she asked, confused.

Suddenly, Ms. Higurashi burst out laughing. "No, of course not sweetie! He has three sons! I thought I told you girls that?"

But the girls mouths had dropped in shock.

"No, you never _told _us that!" Rin scoffed. "We've only met the guy once!"

The expression on their mother's face went from one of humor to one of embarrassment. "I-I guess I always just assumed I had told you..."

"Good job Mom," Sango rolled her eyes, standing from the couch. "Well, I'm going to take a hot bath. If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room after that."

She left the living room, leaving her sisters and mother alone. Ms. Higurashi stood, smiling.

"Well girls, I'm off to bed!" she told them, hurrying upstairs as Sango had done. Kagome and Rin sat there, utterly stunned.

"How dare she!" Kagome growled, getting up and walking into the kitchen as Rin followed. "Not even telling us he had three sons! That's not a detail you just overlook for God's sake!"

"Yeah, I know." Rin poured them some milk and took a seat at the counter. "Sometimes that woman just doesnt think."

Kagome stopped and looked down at her glass. Her anger vanished and she was quiet, pondering her mother's thoughts and feelings. The death of their father had been the hardest on her, and this really was the first chance at happiness she had gotten since then. How could they be mad at her for being happy?

Sighing, she grabbed her milk and sat next to Rin.

"I guess she deserves some slack. We'll just have to deal with whatever happens." She took a sip.

Rin looked thoughtful. "You're right, Kags. She's a good woman. We'll be just fine."

-**Tasho Residence**-

"You proposed?!"

"Dad, what were you thinking?"

"You idiot."

Mr. Tasho laughed and held his hands up in defense against his sons.

"Now boys, you don't understand how we feel about each other. I haven't been this happy since I fell in love with your mother."

"But Mom's not gonna be happy about this," Miroku, the middle son, grumbled.

"Your mother's opinion doesn't matter," their father said hotly, folding his arms.

"Yeah, she has that famous doctor now," InuYasha snickered. Kohaku chuckled too.

"Izayoi has certainly done very...well for herself since the divorce last year, but this is not about her. It's about me and Chiharu getting married next month."

His sons all gasped.

"Next month?!" Miroku choked, staring at his father.

"That's way too soon!" Kohaku shook his head in disbelief.

InuTaisho just smiled and got a far off look on his handsome face. "Maybe for you. But for me, it can't come soon enough."

The room was silent and InuYasha furrowed his brow. The old man had done it again. One of his crazy, rushed into events that left everyone else behind and in shock.

"Where are we going to live? Do we have to change schools?" he asked, worried. Kikyo would flip a bitch if she found out he was transferring. Her voice rang in his head now and he shivered.

But Mr. Tasho simply grinned wider and shook his head.

"Not at all. You will all be attending the same schools you did this year, because Chiharu and the girls are moving in with us after the wedding!"

Miroku blinked in confusion. "Girls? What girls?"

InuTaisho's smile faded. "Didn't I tell you? She has three daughters."

"What?!" All three sons exclaimed, surprised.

"Dad, you never told us that!" Kohaku moaned, already picturing living with a girl. She would want to paint toenails and have tea parties all the time. No thanks.

"I'm sure I did..." their father trailed off, thinking. "Maybe it just slipped my mind and I figured you knew. Oh well!"

A sheepish grin spread across his face and he stood from the armchair he had been sitting in.

"Well, I'm off to finish some work and get some sleep. You boys should do the same before it gets too late." He waved and exited the room as his son's stared after him.

"The nerve..." InuYasha muttered, getting to his feet and leaving as well. He headed up to his room and shut the door behind him.

Their house had one master bedroom, and three extra bedrooms. He for sure wouldnt have his own room anymore. The thought of that made his stomach church.

A quiet knock sounded at his door and he grumbled, "Come in."

Miroku walked in and closed the door behind him. "Hey bro. Can we talk for a minute?"

Getting the nod of approval, he walked over and sat on the side of the bed. Thinking a moment, he finally got a huge mischievous grin on his face. InuYasha raised a brow.

"What is it you perv?" he asked suspiciously. Miroku faced him.

"Ms. Higurashi has _three _daughters. Dad didn't say how old they were, but their still girls. And I'm sure none are any younger then we are."

"Where you going with this man?" InuYasha asked in a disgusted voice. Miroku caught on to his disgust.

"No, it's nothing like that. I'm just saying this should be interesting, shouldn't it?"

InuYasha considered this. "I...guess so. But hey, I've got Kikyo so I don't really care. You can hit on them all you want but leave me out of it." He grabbed a football and threw it across the room into a basketball hoop hanging from his door. "Score!"

Miroku shrugged. "Suit yourself. Now, to Kohaku's room..."

He got up and left the room. InuYasha snorted.

"Lech."

-**Tokyo Mall**-

The cashier lazily rang the two girls, and finally handed Kagome back her card. She grabbed it with an annoyed eye roll and the girls giggled as they let the store. She was with one of her close friends Ayame, and it was their anual once a month shopping day.

"Over there, look at him!" Ayame squealed, pointing at a cute blonde boy sitting in the food court. Kagome laughed.

"Yeah, and don't let his girlfriend see you pointing miss oblivious!" she chuckled, sipping her smoothie. Ayame blinked and looked closer at the boy. Across the table from him was a gorgeous brunette who was giggling and playfully slapping his arm every so often.

"Darn," she muttered, shoving her hands in her pockets. "All the good guys are taken these days."

"Oh come on. What about Ginta? Or Hakkaku? I hear they have their eye on you these days." She winked mischievously.

Ayame groaned. "No way! Neither one is cute at all!"

"That's mean!"

But the two laughed and found a bench to sit on, tired from all the walking. Ayame reached over and took a sip of Kagome's drink. Then she glanced around. Suddenly, her eyes widened.

"Hey...look at those two guys over there."

Kagome lifted her gaze to where Ayame was staring. Two tall boys that looked their age were standing over by a pretzel stand. One had long, flowing white hair and piercing gold eyes, while the other had shiny black hair pulled up into a ponytail.

"Isn't the black haired one hott?" Ayame giggled, taking a long sip of smoothie and eyeing him from head to toe.

"He's gonna notice you staring so intently," Kagome pointed out, leaning back against the bench. "Although his friend is sort of good looking."

Across the mall to the pretzel stand, the two guys had just finished off their jumbo pretzels and were looking around for something to do. InuYasha sighed in bordem, while his friend Koga suddenly slapped his arm.

"Dude, look at those two cute girls staring at us over there," he whispered, looking at Kagome and Ayame.

InuYasha followed his stare until it landed on the girls. He raised an eyebrow, then shrugged.

"They're alright. Not really my type though."

He turned to order a coke from the stand.

"What are you talking about? Look at them!" Koga was still staring, and he noticed the red head was staring back. She blushed and quickly started talking to her friend. Koga smirked.

"Yes, I'll have a large coke please," InuYasha told the girl working at the stand, who took his money then gave him change before grabbing a cup to fill.

Koga grabbed his friend's arm. "Let's go talk to them."

InuYasha looked at him as though he were mentally insane. "You go talk to them. I'll stay here."

The blue eyed boy glared. "I've done so many favors for you and you can't even come with me to talk to some cute girls?"

InuYasha sighed. He thanked the girl for his coke then frowned at Koga. "Fine. Whatever."

Koga gave a triumphant smile and nearly dragged his friend over to the bench.

Meanwhile, Ayame thought she was seeing things. The two boys were walking over...to _them_!

"Kagome! Oh my God, Kagome!" she gasped, almost strangling her poor friend.

Kagome shook her off. "What?!" she asked, annoyed.

"They're coming over here!"

Looking up, she saw Ayame was indeed right about that. They were heading straight for the bench...

And then they stopped.

Koga flashed a blinding smile. "Hello ladies."

"Hey," Ayame giggled. Kagome and InuYasha rolled their eyes.

"What's up?"

"Oh, you know. Just hanging out."

Kagome sighed. She hated it when Ayame tried to make herself sound cool in front of a guy. It got so old.

"Same with us. Wanna hang out together?" Koga winked. Ayame blushed.

"Sure." She jumped up and pulled Kagome up with her. "There's a new movie playing we were just about to go see. Right Kags?"

"We were?" Kagome asked, bewildered. Ayame twisted her arm.

"Yes," she said through gritted teeth. "Remember?"

Kagome looked at the guys, then back at her pleading friend. "Oh. That's right."

Ayame grinned. "Okay! Come on!" And she grabbed Koga's arm and began pulling him towards the theater, chatting the whole way.

Kagome and InYasha blinked at their two friends, shocked. Noticing each other, they quickly started to follow.

"I didn't wanna do this ya know."

Kagome looked over at the white haired boy. He was staring straight ahead, his words lingering around them. She frowned.

"Me neither."

He looked down at her. She was quite pretty when he thought about it, with her raven hair and fair skin. He might actually find himself attracted to her if he tried.

Shaking the thought off, he continued walking and ignored the girl for the rest of the day. She did the same.

_Arrogant jerk_, she thought to herself throughout the entire movie. Ayame and Koga seemed to be hitting it off really well. They talked the whole movie.

After it was all over, Koga and InuYasha walked the girls to their car.

"Well, here we are." Ayame sighed, looking like she didn't want to leave.

"Yeah," Koga had the same look. "Mind if I get your number?"

Her eyes suddenly lit up and she nodded. "Of course!"

As she wrote it down, InuYasha finally looked over at Kagome, something he had been avoiding all day. She was just leaning against the car, watching her friend flirt with a guy she had only just met. He couldn't help but want to go over and talk to her.

"Say," he mumbled, going over against his will. She glanced up at him. He gulped. She had fiery eyes. "What's your name anyways?"

She furrowed her eyebrows. Why was he just asking this now?

"It's...uh...Kagome," she stumbled, looking at her feet. He nodded.

She couldn't just stand there. Being next to him felt odd, but in a good way. She didn't like it. She had to move. It was then that she noticed she didn't have her purse. Gasping, she hurriedly looked around. InuYasha gave her a confused look.

"I forgot my purse!" she squealed. "I must have left it in the theater!"

She started to run away, but without getting too far her foot caught on a bump in the parking lot. She would have fallen forward, if it weren't for the strong arms that caught her just as she fell. Ayame and Koga looked up from their conversation in surprised, eyes wide.

Kagome also looked up, eyes wide, at who had saved her. InuYasha looked down, eyes blazing. She didn't like that look, and before she could stop him he came down on her lips with his own.

How long the kiss lasted, she wasn't sure. She wasn't aware of anything but the way his kiss felt so passionate to her. And then, it ended. Parting from her, InuYasha set her down so that she was sitting on the cement, staring in awe back up at him. He smirked.

"Your name," was the only thing she could manage to spit out. He shrugged.

"InuYasha." He told her simply. "InuYasha Tasho."

And with that he swiftly left to walk back to his car, Koga trotting behind in confusion and calling his name. Ayame hurried over to Kagome to ask if she was alright, the whole time complaining about what a jerk InuYasha was.

But all Kagome could do was think about his name.

InuYasha.

InuYasha _Tasho_.

* * *

NOTE: I know I speed things up a bit but please go along with it, IT'S PART OF MY PLAN!

Hey! New story, it's so weird because I haven't really written a story for a year. But I hope you read and like it, if you do I'll continue. That's all for now!

**Starlight Maiden 1216**


End file.
